


Snowfall

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Gift Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You really are as fragile as a snowflake."[THIS IS A GIFT TO THE SIMPHAT SERVER OKAY SDHJDSFJ]
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Matteus Guardsmith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Snowfall

The snow was very heavy.

Why were they out here again?

"Burt! Burt, come back!" 

Oh. That's why.

Burt turned around to face Matteus, but then immediately turned around and kept walking. He had managed to escape The Wall undetected for the most part. But of course, someone noticed. And it was Matteus. He kept following Burt, pleading for him to come back. But Burt refused to go back and to turn to face him. For one, he absolutely **refused** to go back to The Wall, and two, he may or may not have developed feelings for Matteus. Maybe. Maybe.

"Burt! Please, let's talk about this!" Matteus called. Burt finally stopped, and turned around to face Matteus. His face heating up quickly from just seeing Matteus.

"What?" Burt said, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Matteus sighed.

"Come on, we gotta get you back-!"

"I'm not going back to The Wall."

"B-but..!"  
  
**"No buts."**

Burt turned around and continued walking, his heart hurting from speaking like that to Matteus. It didn't help that as soon as he started walking away, he heard quiet sobs coming from Matteus. Burt hearts swelled as his feet betrayed him, turning around and walking back to him, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back. I just can't. You know the consequences of an escaped convict getting caught better than anyone, don't you?"

Matteus sighed shakily and hugged back, and nodded slightly.

"I..I know, I just don't want to lose you.."

Burt perked up at those words.

"What do you mean..?" 

Matteus pulled away from the hug, and looked at Burt with glassy eyes. His face was dusted a rose red, as he sighed.

"I..I've fallen in love with you, Burt.."

And in that moment, Burt felt all the butterflies in his stomach amplify. Matteus loved him? Really? Burt laughed a bit under his breath, and cupped Matteus face endearingly. They inched closer to each other until their face were practically centimeters from each other. 

"You really are as fragile as a snowflake."

Burt pressed their lips together softly, as Matteus kissed back almost instantaneously. It was so surreal. Was this even real? They pulled away after what seemed like forever. Matteus smiled.

"I guess we're both on the run now, huh?" He laughed a bit.

"I guess we are, Snowfall."


End file.
